


The Old Clans

by Theserpentsnight



Series: The Wetlands [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theserpentsnight/pseuds/Theserpentsnight
Summary: Despite all the special missions that the leaders have sent their cats on with other clan warriors, tensions continue to run high and divisions deep. Certain cats are sick of the rivalry that has separated them from their friends in different clans, and plan to run away to form their own.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Wetlands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791781
Kudos: 8





	1. Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader:

**Firestar** \- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: 

**Brambleclaw** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat(s): 

**Jayfeather** \- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors: 

**Graystripe** \- long-haired gray tom

 **Dustpelt** \- dark brown tabby tom

 **Sandstorm** \- pale ginger molly with green eyes

 **Brackenfur** \- golden brown tabby tom

 **Sorreltail** \- tortoiseshell-and-white molly with amber eyes

 **Cloudtail** \- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

 **Brightheart** \- white molly with ginger patches

 **Thornclaw** \- golden brown tabby tom

 **Squirrelflight** \- dark ginger molly with green eyes

**Apprentice, Foxpaw**

 **Leafpool** \- light brown tabby molly with amber eyes

 **Spiderleg** \- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

 **Cracklecloud** \- long-haired black molly with frizzy white spots

 **Lynxfang** \- light brown tabby tom with short tail and hazel eyes

 **Leafpelt** \- ginger tabby molly

 **Birchfall** \- light brown tabby tom

 **Whitewing** \- white molly with green eyes

**Apprentice, Icepaw**

 **Berrynose** \- cream-colored tom

 **Hazeltail** \- small gray-and-white molly

 **Mousewhisker** \- gray-and-white tom

 **Cinderheart** \- gray tabby molly

 **Honeyfern** \- light brown tabby molly

 **Poppyfrost** \- tortoiseshell molly

 **Lionblaze** \- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Hollyleaf** \- black molly with green eyes

Apprentices:

**Foxpaw** \- reddish tabby tom

 **Icepaw** \- white molly

Queens:

**Ferncloud** \- pale gray (with darker flecks) molly with green eyes, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream molly) and Toadkit (black-and-white tom)

 **Daisy** \- cream long-furred molly from the horseplace

 **Millie** -striped gray tabby molly, former kittypet, mother of Graystripe's kits: Briarkit (dark brown molly), Bumblekit (very pale gray tom with black stripes), and Blossomkit (pale brown molly with a dark stripe along her spine)

Elders: 

**Mousefur** \- small dusky brown molly

 **Purdy** \- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

 **Longtail** \- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: 

**Blackstar** \- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: 

**Russetfur** \- dark ginger molly

Medicine cat(s): 

**Littlecloud** \- very small tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Flamepaw** (ginger tom)

Warriors: 

**Oakfur** \- small brown tom

 **Apprentice, Tigerpaw** (dark brown tabby tom)

 **Rowanclaw** \- ginger tom

 **Smokefoot** \- black tom

**Apprentice, Owlpaw** (light brown tabby tom)

 **Toadfoot** \- dark brown tom

 **Applefur** \- mottled brown molly

 **Crowfrost** \- black-and-white tom

**Apprentice, Olivepaw** (tortoiseshell molly)

 **Kinkfur** \- tabby molly, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

 **Ratscar** \- brown tom with long scar across his back

 **Apprentice, Shrewpaw** (gray molly with black feet)

 **Ivytail** \- black, white, and tortoiseshell molly

**Apprentice, Dawnpaw** (cream-furred molly)

 **Tawnypelt** \- tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

 **Darkfox** \- skinny black and white tom with green eyes

**Apprentice, Sixpaw** (tortoiseshell molly)

 **Bravesoul** \- large brown long-haired molly with yellow eyes

 **Firestrike** \- ginger tabby molly

**Apprentice, Windpaw** (small pure-white tom)

 **Snaketail** \- dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

 **Whitewater** \- white molly with long fur, blind in one eye

**Apprentice, Redpaw** (mottled brown and ginger tom)

 **Scorchfur** \- dark gray tom

Queens:

**Snowbird** \- pure-white molly

Elders:

**Cedarheart** \- dark gray tom

 **Tallpoppy** \- long-legged light brown tabby molly

WINDCLAN

Leader:

**Onestar** \- brown tabby tom

Deputy:

**Ashfoot** \- gray molly

Medicine cat(s):

**Kestrelflight** \- mottled gray tom

Warriors:

**Tornear** \- tabby tom

**Crowfeather** \- dark gray tom

 **Owlwhisker** \- light brown tabby tom

 **Whitetail** \- small white molly

 **Nightcloud** \- black molly

 **Gorsetail** \- very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

 **Weaselfur** \- ginger tom with white paws

 **Harespring** \- brown-and-white tom

 **Leaftail** \- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice, Thistleclaw** (long-haired white tom)

 **Dewspots** \- spotted gray tabby molly

 **Apprentice, Sedgepaw** (light brown tabby molly)

 **Willowclaw** \- gray molly

 **Apprentice, Swallowpaw** (dark gray molly)

 **Antpelt** \- brown tom with one black ear

 **Emberfoot** \- gray tom with two dark paws

 **Apprentice, Sunpaw** (tortoiseshell molly with large white mark on her forehead)

 **Heathertail** \- light brown tabby molly with blue eyes

 **Breezepelt** \- black tom with amber eyes

 **Rosewish** \- long-haired white and brown tom with yellow and blue eyes

 **Hootraven** \- unusually tall dark gray charlie with yellow eyes

Elders: 

**Morningflower** \- very old tortoiseshell queen

 **Webfoot** \- dark gray tabby tom

RIVERCLAN

Leader:

**Leopardstar** \- unusually spotted golden tabby molly

Deputy:

**Mistyfoot** \- gray molly with blue eyes

Medicine cat(s):

**Mothwing** \- dappled golden molly

 **Apprentice, Willowshine** (gray tabby molly)

Warriors:

**Voletooth** \- small brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Minnowpaw** (dark gray molly)

 **Reedwhisker** \- black tom

 **Mosspelt** \- tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes

 **Apprentice, Pebblepaw** (mottled gray tom)

 **Beechfur** \- light brown tom

 **Graymist** \- pale gray tabby molly

 **Mintfur** \- light gray tabby tom

 **Rippletail** \- dark gray tabby tom

 **Apprentice, Mallowpaw** (light brown tabby tom)

 **Dawnflower** \- pale gray molly

 **Dapplenose** \- mottled gray molly

 **Robinwing** \- tortoiseshell-and-white tom

 **Icegaze** \- sleek-furred white and brown molly

 **Softfawn** \- light brown tom

 **Ferretfoot** \- brown molly with dark tail and face

 **Apprentice, Patchpaw** \- (orange and white molly)

 **Owlface** \- sleek-furred brown molly with dark tail and face

 **Mudfawn** \- light brown molly with dark tail and face

 **Hazelnight** \- brown and white tabby molly

 **Apprentice, Quietpaw** \- (silver tabby charlie)

 **Pouncetail** \- ginger and white tom

 **Mintfur** \- light gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Nettlepaw** (dark brown tabby tom)

 **Otterheart** \- dark brown molly

**Apprentice, Sneezepaw** (gray and white tom)

 **Pinefur** \- very short-haired tabby molly

**Apprentice, Robinpaw** (tortoiseshell and white tom)

 **Rainstorm** \- mottled gray-blue tabby tom

 **Duskfur** \- brown tabby molly

**Apprentice, Copperpaw** (dark ginger molly)

Queens:

**Icewing** \- white molly with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit and Grasskit

Elders: 

**Heavtstep** \- thickset tabby tom

 **Swallowtail** \- dark tabby molly

 **Stonestream** \- gray tom


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning in end notes

"Why were you in the medicine cat den?" A sharp voice cut through Owlface like thorns.

She turned slowly towards the source, limbs already heavy from the inevitable interaction that would take place. Owlface's mother was standing just outside the thorn bush, blue eyes piercing and cold. There was no good outcome in this situation, but not responding usually elicited the worst result. She avoided eye contact and mewled quietly, "I had a thorn in my pad."

Icegaze bared her teeth, "liar! You were asking Mothwing about becoming a medicine cat again, weren't you?"

"No I-"

"I'm not done talking!"

Owlface's gaze wandered desperately around the Riverclan camp. Voletooth and Reedwhisker were lazing by the freshkill pile, neither so much as twitching a whisker at the sudden ruckus. The apprentices Pebblepaw, Mallowpaw, and Quietpaw had paused briefly while changing the bedding in the elders den, but after spotting Icegaze, they turned away and continued their work. The current border patrol didn't even glance back as they exited the camp, undisturbed.

"Who put it in your head this time?" Icegaze demanded. "One of those fox-hearted Shadowclan 'friends' of yours, I bet. Don't you realize they're only encouraging you to give up on being a warrior so Riverclan becomes weaker? Can't you think about anyone but yourself?"

"I wasn't asking about becoming a medicine cat," Owlface protested weakly, her gaze glued to the floor.

"Oh, so now you're talking back!" She huffed in contempt. "Honestly, you can't expect me to trust anything you say when you associate with every clan except your own. Do you want to leave Riverclan? Is that it? Are you going to join Windclan to become a medicine cat apprentice?"

Owlface didn't answer. She focused on a small feather that had drifted away from the freshkill pile and was gently twirling on the ground at her feet.

"You would never survive outside of Riverclan" her mother continued. "You're too slow on land, you can barely hunt, you can't climb, and you have terrible eyesight. You are best suited as a Riverclan  _ warrior _ . Don't put all your training to waste; stop risking your clan's safety and focus on your duty to  _ protect _ and  _ fight _ . It's what you're good for."

There was a long silence. Owlface wondered if Mothflight had heard anything from inside her den. She must have; Owlface had barely taken a few pawsteps before her mother approached. She tried to picture the golden molly awkwardly sorting herbs in her den, pretending not to hear the tongue lashing just outside.

"Do you understand?" Icegaze added, clearly not satisfied with silence.

"Yeah," Owlface said half-heartedly, gripping the dirt beneath her claws.

"Good, now go to your den."

Owlface's ears burned in resentment at being treated like a kit when her mother had just insisted she was a warrior. But she knew better than to argue, and was just glad to be allowed to distance herself. She turned her feet towards the warriors den and slipped inside, out of reach of the beaming midday sun.

The second Icegaze was out of sight, a wave of anger washed over her. That flea-bitten mange-pelt! She knew her mother probably thought she was doing what was right for the clan, but there was no reason to  _ constantly  _ hassle her when she hadn’t even brought up being a medicine cat! If she didn’t know better she would say Icegaze enjoyed getting angry at anything and everything. She grumbled under her breath and made to settle in her nest at the far corner of the den, when she noticed her bedding hadn't been cleaned. A swift look around told her that yes, the apprentices  _ had  _ cleaned the warriors' nests, and yes, they had skipped hers. Again.

With a new wave of anger, Owlface huffed and made her way to the back of the reed den, where there was a hole underneath leading to the outside. She ducked and pushed her head through, paws scrambling on the soft earth as she struggled to squeeze her broad shoulders past. With a grunt of effort, she made it to the other side.

Not having anywhere in mind to go, Owlface chose a random direction and began walking, head down and ears flat in frustration. She shouldn't have to put up with this treatment! Maybe last leafbare she would've believed she deserved it, but now was a different story. Her friends had been a big help during hard times. She paused. Her friends.

Turning her gaze towards the lake, she scanned the clan territories, as if she would be able to spot their pelts across the vast expanse of water. She wouldn't have been able to see them even if she  _ didn't  _ have the worst pair of eyes in Riverclan, but just knowing her friends were out there living their lives brought her comfort.

Her joy was overshadowed by the anxiety that crept in as she remembered the fire. The inferno on Thunderclan territory had burned so bright that even she could easily see the licks of flame from across the lake. The smell of smoke and the distant screams of yowling cats echoed clear in her mind. She had wanted nothing more than to race over to Thunderclan territory and try to help any way she could, but Leopardstar forbade it, saying it was more important to keep their own clan safe. Owlface snorted, the excuse sounding ridiculous even now- their territory wasn't the one that had been  _ on fire!  _ Leopardstar was just being anxious and self-centered now that she was on her last life.

She turned her gaze to Shadowclan territory. Shadowclan and Thunderclan seemed to be on better terms than they'd ever been, but Shadowclan had been more cautious lately. Acting suspiciously, keeping their distance.  _ Confining my friends to camp _ , she thought bitterly, remembering when a Shadowclan tom reluctantly told her at a gathering that Blackstar was punishing certain cats for getting "too friendly" with outsiders. It was more than likely that Blackstar was still embarrassed about what had happened with Sol, and was trying to rebuild Shadowclan's image.  _ I don't respect you either way, fox-heart _ , Owlface thought darkly.

Finally, her eyes landed on Windclan. Windclan. She ignored the pitter patter of her heart in her chest at the mere sight of the moor. Windclan's relationship with other clans seemed to be getting worse everyday, especially with Thunderclan. Onestar was openly paranoid and hostile, and if anyone but his token warrior had gotten so close to cats from different clans, she was almost sure that he would punish them the same way Blackstar was. It didn't make sense to her; last leafbare the leaders had all tried so hard to forge deeper bonds between the younger warriors, holding daylight gatherings and sending them on joint missions. But now that they had succeeded, they were trying to tear those bonds apart.

Unfortunately for Onestar, she had a bond with someone that wouldn't be broken so easily.

A scent on the wind caught her attention. She stiffened, recognizing it immediately. She turned around just as they came into view. Mudfawn and Ferretfoot. Her sisters. They stalked up the gentle slope, Mudfawn with purpose and Ferretfoot with cold disinterest. Ferretfoot's apprentice was at her heels, looking at her mentor in confusion. Mudfawn’s brown coat, dark face and limbs matched that of Owlface’s perfectly, while Ferretfoot was a visual outlier with a mostly white pelt, gray face and limbs.

“Why is mom upset?” Mudfawn demanded, wasting no time.

Owlface felt herself wither inside. Of course this was happening. Of course. Since when had Mudfawn ever missed an opportunity to make a bad day worse?

“I hate it when you do this,” Mudfawn growled. Behind her, Ferretfoot continued walking, passing both warriors cooly with her wide-eyed apprentice close behind. If there was one skill anyone in this clan had perfected, it was ignoring Owlface whenever she was cornered by Icegaze or Mudfawn. “You can't just run off to sulk every time someone criticizes you.”

Unlike Icegaze, when Mudfawn got worked up, the best thing to do was keep quiet until she finished whatever she wanted to say. But Owlface had worked herself up by thinking about all her friends in different clans, and their sense of justice had rubbed off on her. She scoffed, “oh come on-  _ every time _ ? If I ran off  _ every time  _ someone got in my face for no reason, I'd never be in camp!”

Mudfawn curled her lip and showed her teeth, “don't get smart with me! You worry mom all the time with your stupid melodrama. Can't you just be satisfied with the rest of the clan sucking up to you and stop acting like a wounded kit at the slightest back talk?"

“Suck up to me? The apprentices don't even clean my nest!”

While it was true that  _ some  _ of her clanmates treated her like a prodigy, that didn't change the fact that at the end of the day, she was being alienated in one way or another. One time when she had fallen sick, a clanmate had sneered at her and told her that if she was so great, she could still hunt for herself. Mistyfoot had brought Owlface freshkill later that day, but those words played in her mind every time she thought she was coming down with a chill, fear of what would happen to her if compassionate cats like Mistyfoot died plagued her.  _ You would never survive outside of Riverclan _ , her mother's words echoed.

Owlface shook her head, clearing away the anxiety that gnawed at her heart. "Just leave me alone today, Mudfawn," Owlface cringed at how whiny she sounded. "Go suck Reedwhisker's dick or something," she added, trying to sound tough, but immediately regretted her words.

Mudfawn’s jaw fell open. Owlface made to apologize, but a flash of claws crossed her vision, followed by a sting on her nose. Owlface yelped and backed up, shaking drops of blood off her muzzle. Mudfawn closed in, eyes alight in fury. Owlface’s own fury hit her full force.  _ So you mock me everyday but get angry the second I say anything half as bad? _ Bundling her haunches, she launched herself at her sister, both paws outstretched, claws sheathed, and knocked her clean to the ground with a  _ thud _ . Her weight pressed against her sister’s flank, then she heard a strained gasp from underneath her. Ferretfoot had returned and was watching just at the corner of Owlface's vision, her apprentice fluffed up in alarm, but it was Owlface’s turn to ignore them now.

Mudfawn struggled for breath under Owlface’s crushing weight and expert pin, but with a lot of vicious thrashing she managed to slip out a paw and rake her claws upside Owlface’s head, claws out. Something hot and wet slipped down her face and partially obscured her vision. A drop of red splashed on Mudfawn’s brown coat from Owlface’s whisker. Panic seized her. She couldn't see! She stepped back frantically, disoriented. Mudfawn scrambled to her paws, her flanks were heaving from the efforts of her struggle.

“Fox-heart!” Mudfawn snarled. “You’re always whining about having to fight other clans, but you have no problem when it comes to your own clanmates, huh?"

_ You started it! _ She wanted to screech, but instead she dashed forward blindly, slamming her shoulder into the other warrior’s side to knock her out of the way. Owlface’s weight and momentum easily shoved Mudfawn aside; she heard her sister trip and stumble onto the ground with a curse. Owlface allowed herself to feel a glimmer of satisfaction at that.

Instead of camp, Owlface found her paws rapidly carrying her further away. She raced past Ferretfoot and her apprentice, who didn't even call after her to ask if she was okay, not that she had expected them to. Her heavy paws thudded on the ground below her, a trail of crimson dripping from her whiskers and muzzle as she took off in a random direction, face scrunched up as she pushed back the bile in her throat. Her insides felt twisted.  _ How is it so easy for my sister to do something like this to me? _ She wondered as she desperately blinked the blood out of her eyes.

The streams and reeds and trees of Riverclan territory whipped past her in blurs of blue and green. She slowed only when the smell of the Riverclan border hit her nose. _ I may not have the best eyes in Riverclan, but my nose works just fine _ , she thought bitterly as she came to a halt, panting. She felt her throat clench with emotion, then quickly wiped a paw over her face, horrified when her foreleg came away nearly soaked. How badly had Mudfawn injured her?  _ I should have given her some wounds of her own to think about! I could've torn her to shreds if I wanted, everyone knows that!  _ She thought bitterly, then a wave of guilt and unease washed over her at the thought of drawing a clanmate's blood. She shook her head; she was way too soft for warrior life, despite what everyone assumed based on her build.

Icegaze and then Mudfawn, right after the other. Today was too much. Usually she could handle way more than this, but ever since she'd seen the way cats in other clans treated their kin, each moon had gotten harder and harder to bear. She silently thanked Starclan for her friends outside of Riverclan, who’s endless patience and kindness kept her looking forward to each day despite everything. Sighing, Owlface looked around. Her paws had carried her to the Windclan border. Of course. She wearily approached a tree just on the scent line and curled up in a ball, hidden in the undergrowth. Not even the grim prospect of a fox, dog or badger stumbling on her as she slept could sway her to return to camp. She shielded her eyes from the sun with her tail and pressed her nose to her flank, willing sleep to come.

She opened her eyes to a forested clearing. Despite it being late leafbare, the trees were lush and a warm breeze tugged gently across a dry, grassy clearing. Standing up on uncertain paws, Owlface crept forwards and sniffed around. There were no prey scents, despite the fact that she could clearly hear birds chirping in the trees and squirrels scuttling among the roots. What was this place? Hadn't she been at the Windclan border when she fell asleep-

She had fallen asleep. Then, could this be? She glanced up at the sky but spotted no sun or moon. Returning her gaze to the ground, she felt her heartbeat quicken. Was it true, could this be a dream from Starclan? She forced herself to stay composed, though her pelt was tingling in excitement and anticipation. Ever since she was a kit she had hoped and prayed that Starclan would send her a dream- then she might become a real medicine cat! Her excitement briefly faltered as she wondered what that might mean for Mothwing or Willowshine, the current medicine cats, but she pushed away her concerns; surely nothing would happen to them so soon.

Suddenly a figure appeared, without so much as a sound or scent to announce her presence. But Owlface could tell she was a Riverclan cat- or,  _ had  _ been a Riverclan cat- by her striking resemblance to Quietpaw. This must be Swirlstorm. She approached, stars speckling in her fur, with a look of dignity that had Owlface staring in admiration. This was really happening, a  _ real  _ Starclan warrior was sending her a dream!

"Owlface," the starry cat spoke. "I have a message for you."

"A prophecy?" She asked breathlessly, her heart sped up even more wildly, like a bird trapped in her chest.

"Mn, no." The molly answered with less grace than Owlface had expected. "Nothing so cryptic. In fact, I'm not even supposed to be here."

"I… I don't understand."

"Just listen," she continued, flicking her tail dismissively. The warm admiration and excitement Owlface had felt faded a bit. "Dark times are ahead. The rest of Starclan are panicking and can't come to a decision, but to  _ me  _ the answer is obvious. It's You."

"Me?"

"You are the greatest warrior in Riverclan." Owlface's heart sunk. "The Thunderclan and Shadowclan ancestors love to think that their clans are the only ones with capable warriors, and that if  _ their  _ clans don't have anyone up to the task, then no one does. But I know better. You have to stay in Riverclan to protect them from what's coming. And yes, I know about your plans to run away with that Windclan cat."

"Your mother was right about one thing- you wouldn't survive outside of Riverclan. But Riverclan wouldn't survive without you, that's the great appeal of clan life; each warrior gives their life to the clan, and the clan gives back. In the near future, a great threat will rise against the clans, and Starclan will segregate itself. Every clan for itself. Which means you have to forget about your friends in other clans, and you especially need to forget about that Windclan charlie. You can't sacrifice the survival of Riverclan for some forbidden kitty crush. Don't be selfish- make good on the oath you swore."

Owlface stared at the Starclan cat with a carefully neutral expression. She had more or less stopped listening the second the Starclan cat said "your mother was right." It was interesting how everyone around her could simultaneously insist that she was the most powerful warrior and a helpless kit at the same time. Give your life and the clan gives back? Owlface thought about what she had risked for her clan. Fighting dogs, raccoons, skunks, and foxes. Traveling outside clan territory to gather herbs for her sick and dying clanmates. Squaring up to twolegs, fiddling with their contraptions, all to save captured cats and bring honor to her clan.

What had she gotten in return? A few days of praise, with a fair share of jealous and bitter looks. Her clanmate letting her go hungry when she was sick, telling her she could take care of herself since she was so great. When she spoke of anything other than border patrols and fox trails, her clanmates' eyes glazed over, bored of her. Even as an apprentice she had never found someone who would share a piece of prey with her, either because they were intimidated by her, or jealous. Her life had been nothing but isolation and constantly trying to meet the standards her clanmates had set for her, only to then be punished for being too "full of herself" if she succeeded.

She thought about her friends in other clans. How they looked at her with warm, trusting eyes when she gave them advice, how they went out of their way to ask her about her personal life. She remembered going on special missions with them, and on the particularly long ones, they had to take shelter outside clan territory. They would surround her on all sides, sharing tongues and chatting softly until they all drifted to sleep. They never let her go hungry, not even when she was sick or injured and couldn’t carry her own weight. Her mother had told her they were just trying to take advantage of her and find out clan secrets, but...

"You want to hear something funny?" Owlface spoke in barely a whisper. The Starclan warrior stared quietly, still as a rock. "I thought you were here to tell me I could become a medicine cat."

Silence.

When the deceased Riverclan cat again didn't respond, Owlface lashed her tail and continued, her voice tight with rage, "You know what? I'm sick of this! I'm not waiting for your approval anymore; I'm going to seize my own destiny!" Once the words came forward, they wouldn't stop. "Why should I serve this clan, which never once supported my dreams, who asked the world of me and then punished me for it? I want to be a healer, but everyday they try to force me to fight other cats. They mock me for being soft. They  _ hurt  _ me, my own mother  _ hurts  _ me and everyone else watches her do it! What did I do to deserve that? How can anyone look me in the face and tell me I deserve this? I hate it here! I don’t have to take this! There are cats who support me, and I’m going to run away with them! Riverclan can rot in the Place of No Stars for all I care!"

The Starclan cat’s face twisted into displeasure, all of her surroundings wavered like a reflection in a stream- distorted, shimmering, vaguely transparent. Owlface was waking up, she realized. But she had one more thing to say. “As for that Windclan charlie,” she said softly, for a moment afraid her words wouldn’t reach, but they seemed to resonate as powerfully as she felt them. “I’m in love with them. And there's not a warrior in Starclan who can stop us.”

With that, the dream shattered like a thin veil of ice around Owlface, plunging her into blackness. She awoke with a start, panting heavily.

Night had fallen while she dreamt. Her surroundings were undisturbed, though a faint scent of blood- her own blood- still tainted the air. The only thing on her mind was what that Windclan cat had told her, many moons ago.

“Why don’t we make our own clan?” They had proposed, as casually as anything. “I could be the leader, and you my faithful medicine cat.”

At the time she hadn’t taken it seriously, none of her friends had, but now it was her only future. She shot to her paws and emerged from the undergrowth. Any moment they would arrive here to meet her, like they did every night. She was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: domestic abuse (emotional)


End file.
